


Fire and Ice

by jujun



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujun/pseuds/jujun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali couldn't be more different- at least thats what all their friends claim. A story about how the two met, became friends, and if you're all lucky enough maybe fall in love. Stick with me here.. I've got some pretty cool ideas. Will include drama, of course. This has to be fun for us all! Some parts may be true occurrences and others will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is very short. But I'm trying to get a feel if people would be interested or not. The following chapters will include way more detail if you all choose to stick with it!

Las Vegas was always beautiful late in the year. Maybe it was the excessive celebration for the holidays and the overly crazed crowd. The partying was out of this world but watching the sun set on the desert pulled at heartstrings a tall, strapping blonde haired soccer player never knew she had. 

Ashlyn let her mind ponder over all this as she sat, legs stretched out in front of her, waiting for her flight from Vegas to Orlando to board. She’d spent the last week with a few good friends celebrating the end of the old year and the beginning of the new in Vegas. They drank, gambled, told ridiculous stories, and enjoyed their vacation much more than any of them would have ever anticipated. She smiled to herself while resting her eyes and reminiscing on the last week. 

“So, what do you say? Same time next year? Abby asked, waking her from her trance. 

“Oh Abs, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Ashlyn responded without opening her eyes but the cheeky grin on her face let Abby know she’d thoroughly enjoyed their vacation. 

“Maybe next year Ashlyn can bring a date instead of meeting a new woman at every bar we pop into,” Sarah, Abby’s girlfriend, teased. 

The group broke out into laughter and Ashlyn grinned, finally opening her eyes. 

“You know that wouldn't be much fun, now would it Sarah?” Ashlyn kept the laughter going. 

“Maybe not as fun, but then we wouldn't have trouble remembering the woman’s name at every nightly dinner,” Pinoe joked and Ashlyn reached over and held out her fist for a bump. 

“You got me there, Pinhead. Maybe next year, folks. Sorry for all the disappointment this year.. but we did manage more than a few free shots due to my glorious way with the ladies,” Ashlyn straightened up in her seat, brushed her shoulders off teasingly, and looked around proudly. 

The group, made up of a few female soccer stars and their significant others, continued teasing each other and passing the time before they headed off back to their homes after the vacation. 

Ashlyn felt her phone vibrate in her hand and internally groaned. She’d set the alarm to make it in time to her proper gate but was midway through an interesting dream that involved multiple cans of whip cream and a certain blonde she’d met earlier that week. She rubbed her eyes before reaching down to straighten out her clothes, an old tank top and some sweats from her college days. 

She grabbed her things and said goodbye to the few members of the group still present and made her way through the terminal. She saw the back of Pinoe’s head and jogged over to her to say a quick goodbye. 

“Hey, Pinhead. I’m heading out!” Ashlyn grumbled as she approached Pinoe. 

Pinoe was engrossed in conversation with someone but turned to face her when Ashlyn was a few feet away. 

Ashlyn’s mouth slightly dropped open as she took in the beautiful brunette in front of her, sporting Nike leggings and a Penn State t-shirt. 

“Hi, I’m Ali Krieger,” the brunette smiled and extended her hand.


End file.
